Five Nights at Freddy's - A Human Freedom Fighter
by ianon2013
Summary: A sixteen year old becomes hired to become a night watch. Also not to mention she's a friend to the main four. After they know each other's secrets, it puts a twist in their lives. Nack X OC. Freddy X OC. A little of Foxy X OC and Bonnie X OC. Fourth chapter UP!
1. An Unwanted Child

An Unwanted Child

12/20/2014

*Six Years Ago, Isabel's P.O.V*

I'm having fun at Freddy's while I'm at one of my friend's birthday party. It was pirate themed and I was sitting by myself. I like sitting alone, but I do have friends. As I sit, I drink my apple juice as I study for a test a school. I don't care if people think I'm weird, I like being the way I am. Soon I hear a grown – up say "let's go to Pirate Cove." _Should I go?_ I thought, but as I get down from my seat, Billy stops me.

"Something wrong, Billy?" I asked as everyone left to go to the other room. "You're _studying_ for a _test_ at _my_ party? Sorry, no nerds allowed in the Pirate Cove," he says. "I'm not a nerd, I just like to study and succeed," I reply. That's when he smashes a cupcake in my face.

"Whatever… nerd," he says, leaving. Instantly I shrug it off. _Yay! First cupcake for me_, I thought, running a finger through the icing and smashed cake before sucking it off. _Mmm, it's the good kind of icing, not the icky kind_. Distracted in thought, I felt someone's tongue run up my face. I giggle as I was licked, and saw the person doing it.

"Freddy," I giggle, still licking the cake off. "Hi, my Little Bell," Freddy said, "hold up, I missed a spot," then licked my cheek. I giggle at he gave it a lick. "You saw what happened?" I asked him. Freddy nodded. "Yeah, I did. I was surprised you didn't get upset about it. You really took it well," Freddy said.

"Thanks," I respond, smiling. "I'm used to him calling me a nerd."

Freddy smiled back, letting out a chuckle. "You're not a nerd, you're a pretty girl," he says, picking me up. "Thanks Freddy," I said, "do you even like Billy?" as I was perched on his shoulder. Freddy shook his head, "when I saw what he did to you, I can already tell he's a brat. But I like you more."

I smile as Freddy carries me to Pirate Cove with Bonnie and Chica following. Once Foxy's song ended, everyone saw my entrance as if I was carried in like a Queen. And boy was Billy upset about it once I was set on Foxy's stage. "Hi Foxy," I said, smiling at him. Then I saw my mom take a picture of me and the four together. "NERD!" Billy said, walking up the stairs to the stage, "I said; no nerds allowed!"

I sighed. "I don't care, Billy. And I'm not a nerd, I'm a smart girl," I said. "Billy Ray Jackson! Get down from that stage!" I heard Billy's mom yell at him. "Get off the stage, nerd. This is _my_ party, and I'm not gonna let any nerd steal my spotlight!" Billy yelled at me. "Kid! Get down from there!" Mr. Fazbear said, the owner of this place. But instead, Billy yells "NO!" punching my face and I nearly fell off the stage if Freddy didn't catch me. Then I hear Billy scream as I became unconscious. When I woke up, I was on Freddy's lap in his arms.

"F–Freddy, why did Billy scream?" I asked tiredly. "Foxy bit him, nearly taking his frontal lobe off," Freddy explained, holding out a cup of water and I took small short sips before I had enough. "Thank you, Freddy," I said, "how long was I asleep?"

"Five minutes after the party was over, your mom and I was waiting for you to wake up," Freddy explained, then gave me a Freddy Fazbear toy. "Also Billy's mom gave you a big piece from the cake for an apology." I smile and gave Freddy and the others a hug before I left, sleeping in the car while holding my Freddy toy as mom drove us home.

*Freddy's P.O.V*

I felt sad when I watched her leave. It was nice to hold my favorite kid in my arms, watching the angel peacefully sleep. I wanted to keep her in my arms forever, but she's got parents to love, and I bet she loved me as well. A week later, she came back with adult and other girls… probably her sisters. "Hi Freddy," Isabel said as she waved to me, and I waved back. "Hello Isabel," I said, picking her up and smelling the scent of chocolate on her. I don't know how I'm able to smell since I'm a robot, but I like it.

We mostly played with each other and hang out at the arcade, but for a ten year old; she's pretty good at doing Skee–Ball. And the tickets came out; a lot in strips like it was easy money. Soon she sat down and started counting them; she had over nine hundred in total. "How about we play one more game?" Isabel asked. "Sure, which one?" I asked. Then she pointed to the Big Bass Wheel. We walked over to it and she placed the token in. She took a deep inhale, "please on Freddy's Pizzeria, let me win the 1,000 tickets," she said before pulling down the lever with her eyes closed.

I watched as the wheel spun round and round until it started slowing down. _C'mon, almost there_. I thought, praying as well. Then the red needle was slowly ticking as the wheel spun clockwise. I swear the ticks became booming tocks, my vision somehow became slow motion as the needle landed on the 1,000 mark and the wheel stopped. As soon as my hearing returned to normal, the sirens went off and everyone saw, then the game announced that Isabel won the Big Bonus Tickets or whatever as everyone applauded. Her eyes were open and full of happiness until we heard; "yo' nerd!" _Not him again_. I thought.

We turn around and Billy had a gang with him. "Hand me all your tickets, you owe me a bonus birthday present for ignoring me and getting me bitten," Billy said in a demanding tone, that's when Bonnie and Chica joined in. "Oh really now?" Isabel asked, having all her tickets in her hand. That's when I picked up Billy by the back of the shirt collar, seeing Billy's mom.

"Hey Mrs. Jackson, your son is being a bully to Isabel again," I said. That's when his mom got him and the other kids fled to her. Isabel cashed out her tickets to buy things for herself and her sisters. Boy we had fun times when she came every night… until… she stopped coming. Every year I waited for her to come, and she never did. To make it worse, she had been missing for six months at the age fourteen. And everyday, I begged to God for her to come back. But guess like my prayers will never be heard, because she's never coming back.


	2. A Job at Freddy's

A Job at Freddy's

12/20/2014

_**(REDO)**____**12/29/2014**_

Its 7 AM, I'm standing inside Freddy's Pizzeria as I wait for the manager/owner to come and see me for a job application for this place. My heart pounds fast as my face reddens, I'm nervous. This is my first job I even had. A school enemy/hater of mine, Billy Ray Jackson, had a job here as a night watcher. He worked for only one day, but when he came back to school, his skin was whiter than scratch paper and his words were gibberish like he was speaking Alien. I know that he was afraid of the dark, but he was never _that_ terrified. So… something here happened… but what?

I turn and looked at the trio animatronics on the stage. "Hi, Freddy Bear," I said to him, calling him by his nickname I gave him when I was a little girl. He would have responded only if he wasn't deactivated. And it was my fault that it happened. "Bonnie Rabbit. Chica–dee," I gave the other members their nickname. I turn my head forward and saw the manager coming; Mr. Fazbear.

"So, you wanna be an employee here?" Mr. Fazbear asked, walking to me. "Yes," I said, nodding. Mr. Fazbear smiled, "well, the only job we have unemployed is the night watch. Ever since Billy quit after one night, the job has been left open."

I smile back, "I understand. I know Billy Ray Jackson from my school, after he quit here, it took him a week to stop talking gibberish."

Fazbear's eyes widened. "Oh, wow," he only said.

"I know. When he was a little kid, he was afraid of the dark. But I never knew it could be that terrifying for staying in that office for six hours, alone, in the dark."

Fazbear chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you can handle the job."

I nod. "Sure I can, I ain't chicken!" I said, and then turned to Chica, "no offence, Chica–dee." Fazbear smiled at my joke. "But are you sure you can handle the job?" Fazbear asked. I turn to him, "I'm serious, I can! Freddy and his gang were my friends back in the day when I was a little kid before The Bite. Every time when my parents went on a date or something, the babysitter took us here to have fun. Freddy always called me his _'Little Bell'_"

"Okay, what's your name and age?" Fazbear asked.

"My name is Isabel and I'm sixteen years old," I reply.

"Well Isabel, you're hired!" Fazbear said.

"Thanks," I said, "I won't let you down!"

After shaking hands, I went to school, going into P.E class early. "So, did you get the job?" my friend Andrea said. I nodded, "yes. But I ask you for _one_ simple task; do _**NOT**_ tell anyone," I said. She nods, "I understand, but why?" Andrea asks.

"After the first night I'm there, I don't want a bunch of people to ask me questions at school. Ever since Billy showed up scared, Freddy's Pizzeria has been a _hot_ topic. And I want the flames of rumors to die _forever_ because I don't want to become a random person at school into a celebrity in one day," I explained. She nods, "got it, I won't tell." School was pretty easy, neither my friend nor I told anyone I got a job at Freddy's.

*Freddy's P.O.V*

Oh my god! My friend Isabel is back! She's no longer missing! I'm so happy now! After when she left, and Mr. Fazbear, I danced on the stage happily before going back onto my spot calmly. But Bonnie and Chica couldn't help but laugh after my dance._ See you at twelve, my Little Bell_.

*Isabel's P.O.V*

After having dinner, I slept until my mom woke me up. I brought a cooler of Snapple fruit drinks with a couple of Little Debby snacks and my backpack. It was eleven PM, even though I'm supposed to be here eleven thirty. "Hi guys," I said as I go to Pirate's Cove to see Foxy. I stop in front of a curtain and saw Foxy lying on the ground. "Hi Foxy Boy."

I remember Foxy biting Billy when I was young; he nearly bit his frontal lobe off. I fainted when I saw Foxy's attack; luckily Freddy caught me before I fell off the stage. Then I went to the Office and started doing my homework. I finished once midnight came, I saw the clock change as I put away my stuff in my backpack. Then the phone started ringing, and I heard the phone guy talking.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_ the voice message said.

"Okay," I said.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown_–_ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"What the f***?! Deaths?! Missing people?!" I exclaimed.

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '08. Yeah. I–It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Yes, I was there before," I said.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

My eyes widen in shock.

"_Y–Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"GOODNIGHT?!" I exclaim. Quickly I check the cameras and… Freddy has moved. "Where–are–you?! Where–are–you?! Where–are–you?!" Soon I found him… standing outside the right door. I turn my head and my body freezes… I'm paralyzed. "_Hhhiii_ Freddy, it's nice to see you," I said, my voice shaking again.

He smiles at me, and I quickly close the right door. "Izzy, open the door, I'm not gonna hurt you," Freddy said. I open the door and his eyes started watering. All my life, I never knew my friend could be a murderer. I sobbed, cried and coughed. I just wanted to leave this place and forget what happened. Now I know why Billy couldn't talk right, Freddy and his gang must have scared him _nearly_ to death. I dropped to my knees as I cried, but then felt someone lick my face. I look and see Foxy licking my face, I kinda feel better now. Then I hear metal footsteps coming from both sides of the hall.

"Isabel, I'm sorry for scaring you like that," I hear Freddy say, sounding upset. "And I'm sorry we didn't tell you when you were little, I just thought you wouldn't handle it and become afraid of me. So… do you forgive us? Please? We promise we won't kill you, well, we actually won't anyways because you're a friend of ours and… you're my Little Bell."

I don't know what to say. "You guys are murderers, why should I forgive you?" I asked. Foxy whined and licked my cheek once more. But I just gently push his head away. "Isabel, we're terribly sorry. It's stuck in our programming and we can't do anything to remove it," Freddy said, putting his hands at my sides and lifting me up, then hugged me, playing with my hair.

"I'm unsure if I should forgive you," I said. "I know you, Isabel. You'll regret to forgive me when you quit. We may be murderers, but we kill them because we hate them," Freddy said, "and I love you." I was surprised hearing that from Freddy. "Y–you… Y–y–you love me?" I ask as he turns me around. He nods, and then we kiss on the lips. Well, mostly he brought me close to him and kissed me on the lips. Then I returned it back, and he smiles. "We all love you, Little Bell," Bonnie said. "Thanks Bonnie Rabbit, but mostly people call me Izzy," I said, "also I don't mind being called Little Bell to you guys."

Everyone smiles, then Chica declared a group hug and I was in center. After a few seconds of hugging, we decided to chill in The Office. "So, what did you guys do to Billy Jackson to make him so scared?" I asked, eating a caramel apple coated in chocolate with dark and white lines on it. "Uh, did you not hear what The Phone Guy said? We tried to stuff him in a Freddy suit!" Chica explained before giggling.

"I get that, but what else did you do?" I asked. "Foxy pounded on the left door as the others and I made scary faces through the windows. When he ran out of power, we all screamed in his face," Freddy explained, making Chica giggle more. I chuckle at Freddy's explanation, "the bastard deserved it," I said, and the others laughed. "Well you guys must have had fun with him," I added.

"Sadly our fun with 'em ended when 'e quit," Foxy said. "Yeah, but we don't want _you_ to quit," Freddy said. "I know, you guys want fun with me. But I'll have to quit soon," I said, and they all aw'd sadly. "Don't worry, I can go to a store called Lowe's and it has a key machine that can make a copy of any key. I can use that machine to copy the key to this restraunts door." That made them happy.

"So that means you can visit anytime you want!" Bonnie said happily. "Yes, but I won't be leaving for a long time," I said. That made them very happy. Freddy gently pushed me close as he had an arm wrapped around me. "You want to see a trick?" Freddy asked, and I nodded. His scleras turn black, covering his irises as a white dot was in the center of them. My eyes widen in shock, "woah," then I look at the others, their eyes were the same as Freddy's. "Holy f***," I say impressively before they turn back to normal.

"Cool huh? We used those eyes on Billy, and boy did it really freak him out," Freddy said. I applause for their act, "well done, my friends, that is the most impressive thing I ever saw!" They all smiled at me. Then Freddy turned to his friends. "Guys, do you mind leaving The Office real quick?" Freddy asked and they obeyed. That's when Freddy locked/shut the doors, then got down on one knee and held my hands.

"Isabel, my Little Bell. Ever since we first met, and got to know each other. I have fallen in love with you, and I want to ask for one simple thing," Freddy said, taking his hat off and placing it on his cheast. "Isabel, will you go out with me?" Freddy proposed. My eyes began watering and my hands covering my mouths, and then I nodded. Freddy then placed his hat between his ears on his head as he stood up. I stood up as well and he kissed me on the lips, and that's when we started to make out for a while before we started hugging.

"I love you," Freddy said.

"I love you too," I said.

Soon I grew tired and the battery went dead. I sat down in the chair and fell asleep. Freddy gave me a kiss on the cheek before he covered me with a blanket.

*Freddy's P.O.V*

I feel so happy. The love of my life said yes to my proposal. I kiss her face once more and stayed with her, I'll stay with her the whole night. Then I rummage through her backpack to find her phone, and then used my powers to hack into the password. It's rectangular, green on one side and black on the other. On the green side had a black bitten apple picture on it with a bunch of writing at the bottom. _iPhone?_ I question myself, and then I narrowed my eyes close together to see and read some tiny print before seeing some Alien like writing. _What the heck is all this? Probably they put that on purpose for the manufacturing_.

Quickly I found her number and wrote it down on a sticky note using a pen. Then I turn off the phone by pressing a button on the top right and put it away. As Isabel slept, I kept watch on the clock… which time seems to move slowly. _Ugh, I wouldn't be so __**bored**__ if the night watcher wasn't Isabel. I __**really**__ have the need to kill and stuff a person into a suit_. I thought, letting out a sigh. Then I check the cameras to see Bonnie, Foxy and Chica killing some robbers that somehow got in here, but I can't leave so then they can't hurt Isabel, I will not let them murder her.

'_Calling Bonnie, Foxy and Chica, I'll be staying in the Office to protect Isabel from the robbers. You guys keep doing what you're doing, okay? You do you, and I'll do me, and we won't do each other,'_ I said using mind message to them.

'_Got it, Freddy!'_ Bonnie mind messaged back. I kept Isabel close to me, keeping an eye on both doors and the clock as I petted Isabel's head. Minutes felt like hours until I heard; _'all robbers are dead, even one explained where they have the money they stole. It's in the trunk of their cars, and I have the keys to it,'_ Chica told me.

'_Good. It's two AM and Isabel is still sleeping,'_ I told Chica, _'leave the bodies un–stuffed, and give me the keys. Then Isabel will call the cops once it's six,'_ I said. _'Okay,'_ Chica said, and then I heard her walking to me. That's when Isabel woke up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. "Two AM. Burglars broke in here, and so Bonnie, Chica and Foxy took care of them. Chica gave me the car keys to where the money is kept. At six, I want you to call the police," I said to Isabel.

She nodded and her tummy growled. "I'll make pizza!" Chica said excitedly before leaving.

*Isabel's P.O.V*

After hearing my stomach complaining to me for a couple of minutes, I finally got to eat once Chica came back. I'm glad I told her I like cheese and black olive pizza, my favorite. Freddy couldn't help but play with my hair as I eat. "So Isabel, at age fourteen. Why did you disappear?" Freddy asked. My eyes widen as I almost let a spit take out on the security camera footage monitor.

I swallow my Snapple drink and clear my throat. "It's a _very_ long story, Freddy," I said. "Okay, do you mind telling me in a _very_ short way?" Freddy asked. "I accidentally discovered a planet in peril, and there are a bunch of new friends I made that are fighting for their planet's Freedom, also I was stuck on that planet for a _**month**_," I explained in the shortest way. "Cool," Bonnie said. "Please tell us more?" Chica asked.

That's when I told them all my adventures I had on planet Mobius from when I first got there to _all_ the way when I got back home. We had some laughs in between, but when I checked the clock, it was 5:55 A.M. "Oh dear," I said, "guys, go! I'm giving you a five minute heads up to get back to your spots." They instantly leave. I throw away my trash as I get my stuff and leave The Office. Thank God it was a Friday yesterday.

My body feels exhausted as I get up and walk like a zombie to the front of the building. I see Freddy giving me a sad look because of the state I'm in. That's when Mr. Fazbear came and joined with me. "Isabel, are you alright? Did they get you?" he asked, but I shook my head. "Good, look Isabel. We really need a night watcher so please don't quit."

Then I forced a rasped "I won't" out of my mouth before I collapsed on the cooler. "Isabel, do you need a doctor? Do you need a…" Mr. Fazbear said before his voice faded and my eyes shut.

*Freddy's P.O.V*

Oh my God, I became shocked when she collapsed. Then Mr. Fazbear turned to the three of us, "what did you do to her?" We three raised our arms as if to say "we didn't do anything!"

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and I did _nothing!_ She probably passed out because she's tired for staying up at twelve through six AM!" I accused. I hacked the password to her phone and called her mother, also I explained to Mr. Fazbear about the robbers breaking in here. I even gave him the keys to their car. Soon the police and Isabel's mother came at six thirty. Once the police left the building to retrieve the money and give it to the robbed bank. Both the police and bank gave Isabel a huge amount of reward money that it was enough to fix all four of us.

"Isabel," Mr. Fazbear talked to the awakened, yet tired girl, "would you like to use the money to fix Freddy and the others?" Tiredly she nodded her head before she was carried out. _Bye Isabel, I'll see you again another day_. I thought, yet wished I could tell her that. Days passed of our repairing, it seemed pretty slow as Mr. Fazbear gave Isabel a few days to rest. But the day finally came when Isabel finally came back.


	3. Back to Work

Back to Work

12/25/2014

12/29/2014–Starting

1/1/2015–Starting now

(Hi everyone, IT'S ME! After having a wonderful Christmas break, I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I _cannot_ wait to get back into school. I had a lot of fun at my grandmas and being with my dad. Then I had to go back to my mom and step–dad, and boy did I get a lot of presents! Since after I had a little break from writing stories, I decided to continue this one first on the first day of the year. Anyways, I'm gonna let you guys read this Chapter now and let you guys alone.)

*Freddy's P.O.V*

The day after we got done being repaired, the four of us couldn't help but look at our new bodies through reflection. "Ah, now this feels better," I said in a mirror with the others standing behind me about three feet way. I then turn to my companions, then started moving my arm a bit and not one squeak was heard. "Hear that? It's the sweet sound of silent exoskeleton joints moving," I said, "not a single ear deafening squeak of rusty old metal."

"Yes, also it's nice of Isabel to use her money to renew us," Chica said. "Speaking of the "Little Bell", is she coming?" Bonnie asked. "She should be coming, it is twelve," I said. Then the four of us heard footsteps coming into the building. "Anyone home?" a female voice asks loudly.

"IZZY!" all four of us said at the same time and moment. We soon head out to the stage to see Isabel facing us with her hands on her hips. But, she looked hot tonight. Her wavy brown hair was perfectly brushed and washed, tucked behind her ears as she had her blue and black turtleneck with two black zippers and thumbholes that covered her uniform. This time she was wearing dark blue jeans that tucked into her black boots, but they were short and almost reached her shins.

My robot jaw drops, and she chuckled as a smile forms on her face. "I see you like what I'm wearing, Freddy Bear," Isabel said. Then I started going down the steps. "Yeah, you never wear jeans like those before," I said. "I know, my second sister made me wear these jeans also gave me five bucks as well," Isabel said, "anyways, I'm gonna go to the Office." Then she turned and left, but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"No, stay out here with us," I said, "You could use the five to play in the arcade and win something." There was a pause, and I swear she was smiling. "Okay," she said, "I'm lucky I brought extra money on me." So we went to the arcade, luckily the games were still on. "So what should we play first?" I asked. "Anything that requires winning expensive prizes," she answered as she walked to Key Master.

"Whao Izzy, those kind of games are hard money eater games. They'll take the cash out of your wallet!" Chica said as we follow. "I just want to play one game, that's all," Isabel said as she stood in front of Key Master. "Okay then, one game and we're stopping you," Bonnie said. The four of us look at the prizes in the game, but I noticed Isabel had her eyes on a headphones box. It's black that shows a side of purple headphones, there was a white circle on them with a lowercase 'B' on it.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to what she was looking at. "Purple Beats, made by the company of Dr. Dre," she said, "and they're _really_ expensive." Isabel added, putting the money in the machine. _Oh dear_, I thought, _she will defiantly lose the game. I heard so many teenagers talk about this game and their failures. I don't want her to be one of them_. That's when I began praying to Golden Freddy, telling I wish for her to win this game.

When I looked at the timer, it changed from a minute to ten. _Thanks big guy_. I thought happily and smiling as Isabel got her Beats. We watch her play other games, she even beat me at Air Hockey. And what's even worse, my friends placed bets on who would win. "Really guys?" I said to my three animatronic friends, "you had to turn our friendly game into a betting war?"

Chica giggled, "sorry Freddy. When you and Izzy were gonna start the match, we kinda couldn't help but bet," she said. "How many bet on me?" I asked, and Bonnie raised his hand. "Seriously, you two bet on a human over me?" I asked, and then I sighed. "Well, let's go play another game, Izzy." Then when I turned to her, she was approaching me with her hands behind her back.

"Did you play another game without us?" I asked, and she nodded. "Yep, it's a gift for you as if to say "fair game", Freddy. Now close your eyes and the others have to turn your backs," Isabel said. "Say what?" Bonnie said. "You heard ye human, do what she said," I heard Foxy say. So I closed my eyes and heard the others turn around. I felt Isabel messing with one of my wrists, and then I heard her say "open."

I looked at what she gave me; a shiny golden wrist watch. "Wow, you won this for me?" I asked, and then the others turned and took a look at what I got. "Yep, I bought it just for you so then you can keep track of time while killing watch guards that come after me," Isabel said. I smile at her as I tear up, "thank you, Isabel," I said, and then gave her a hug and she hugs me back. Then we go hang out on the stage as she eats her pizza and open her brand new Beats. "Freddy, can I use the bathroom?" Isabel asked, and then I pull out the extra keys to the Girls' room.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked. "Our toilets in our home are messed up because of the cold weather, so I use the sinks when I need to go," Isabel explained. That's when I hand her the keys, and she takes off running like Foxy. Minutes later, she comes back with a wet key. "Did you drop it in the toilet?" I asked, and she shook her head. "No, I decided to wash it after setting it on the sink counter," she said and continued to eat.

"So I'm guessing you're having a miserable time, huh?" Bonnie asked. Isabel nods, "yes, I cannot wait to use an actual working toilet when I get back to school, even though I already did here. I used a sink twice so far, and I hope that the toilets get fixed or the temperature gets warmer."

Chica patted her back. "It's okay, Izzy. You'll make it through," she said, and Isabel smiles at her. "Thanks, Chica–dee," Isabel said. Once the package was open, she put the Beats on her head. "Nice," I said, and Isabel smiles at me. Then I look at a poster with Golden Freddy's head on it.

"Hey buddy, wake up. I want you to meet somebody," I said. Then that's when his song started playing.

Time for the main attraction! The story must be told!

Time for a chain reaction! It never gets old!

Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold!

Some Bots are just distractions. Some bots are just Gold!

I am not the bad guy. I'm just a bit surprising.

It's not worth losing sleep... It's not worth analyzing.

There was a time, not so long ago at all.

I was just like you... Can you hear my call?

Now I'm poppin' in, over here, over there!

I'll be checking in, but you will never be aware!

In the beginning I kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy!

Now i got a new gig! (Let me know if ya dig !)

Ain't goin' home, so better go big!

Just gotta glance at Cam 2B, Then you get a little surprise…

"IT'S ME!" Golden Freddy said, appearing in the room.

*Isabel's P.O.V*

My eyes widen in shock as a golden colored fur Freddy was standing in the room. His bowtie and hat are a dark blue, but he doesn't have any eyes, just empty black dark sockets. "Isabel, meet Golden Freddy," my animatronic boyfriend said, "Golden, meet Isabel." I gave a smile at Golden as he looks at me. "So you're Freddy's favorite kid?" Golden asks, and I nod. "Yes, Mr. Golden Freddy. It's nice to meet you," I said, and then we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Little Bell," Golden Freddy said. "Also Isabel, we have a gift for you," Bonnie said. I felt Freddy turn me around and Foxy arrived with a card board box. "Mr. Fazbear ordered you a bear suit, but with no wiring or anything. Its light purple with brown eyes and a girl," Chica said. I open it and the suit smells new.

I put in on with Freddy's help and I can see through the eyes of the costume, but not clearly.

"Now Isabel, close your eyes," Freddy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Freddy said, "now close them please." So I closed them and I felt numbing in my whole body. "Freddy, what's going on?" I asked, and I hear my voice but it was a little robotic. Then I open my eyes and I'm no longer looking through the costume's eyes. But I am looking at myself in a full length mirror. When I blinked, the head's eyes blink. "Oh my gosh, I'm an animatronic," I said, and I still have my clothes. "You look beautiful, Isabel," Freddy said.

"Thank you, Freddy," Isabel said. "And don't worry, Isabel. You won't stay like this forever. The only way you'll turn back is by taking off the head when you're wearing the costume's body," Golden Freddy said. "And I'm guessing when I put the head on, I turn into an animatronic again," I said.

Golden Freddy nodded. I smile as Freddy and I hugged, and then began kissing as we had our arms around each other.

"I love you, Freddy," I said.

"I love you too, Isabel," Freddy says.

Then the two of us started dancing the night away; ballroom style. And I see Chica, Foxy, Bonnie and Golden Freddy smiling as we dance. Even as an animatronic, I'm still at my normal human height. "Isabel, take this whistle," Freddy said, and he showed me it; the whistle looked like real gold as it hung from a string. "If you're ever in trouble; blow it, and I'll be teleported to you," Freddy continued explaining as I took the whistle.

"Thank you, Freddy Bear," I said. After taking my suit off, putting it in its box, Freddy said that it can stay backstage. At 5:55 A.M, I gave Freddy a hug as we stood near the entrance. "I'll miss you," I said as tears ran down my face, this is what my father probably feels when he gives us back to mom.

"I know, but we will be together again," Freddy said, and then he grabs my hand and kisses them. "We'll be together soon." I smile and gave him a kiss, "thanks, Freddy Bear. I cannot wait to see you soon," I said.

"Me too," Freddy agreed with me. We hugged for a final time before I saw my mom come into the parking lot, and I left… but I will come back.

(12/30/2014 – I watched Markiplier play Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and it was funny watching him die 16 times in a row on the sixth night.

1/5/2015 – UGH! This story has been delayed for a week and I'm so mad at myself! And what I said it true, our toilets broke so I have to use a sink whenever I need to pee. And don't worry, I wash out the sink. Anyways, I'm very disappointed in you guys. I only have 25 reviews for my five stories.

My FNaF story has 21 views. Ray's Inflation has 3 views. Ray and the Chocolate Factory has 1 view. And the rest has _**0**_! So I decided I would come to a solution; if you please give me views and comments (a lot of them) then I'll give you stories. Also I know it's been two month since Ray and the Chocolate Factory has been updated, and I took a long break before I decided to get it up and running. Also what happened to Espio's Blueberry Love Relationship? I deleted it so I can have time to write stories without you guys waiting. And the Blue–bs? Gonna fix a few chapters, so it might take a while. What about the rest? If you guys be patient and give me lots of views and reviews, then I will update on those. School starts for me tomorrow so that means I'll be working and you guys have to be extra patient. Anyways, please view and review also good luck to the people who have to go back to school tomorrow. Peace! The song for Golden Freddy is "Just Gold" by MandoPony on YouTube; watch?v=bhJGXzOE5fQ)


	4. Performers by Day, Killers by Night

Performers by Day, Killers by Night

1/5/2015

1/13/2015 – Continuing

1/21/2015 – Continuing now

1/27/2015 – Finishing

1/31/2015 – Finally finishing

"Freddy did what?!" my friend exclaimed as we walk and talk. I didn't give Andrea the details of what happened from my first night at Freddy's and the second, but I had fun during them. "He proposed for me to be his girlfriend," I said. Then I continue explaining until I was at the whistle part. "So he can come to you just by blowing into it if you're in trouble?" Andrea asks, and I nod as we go into Freddy's at eight P.M to hang out and eat. The smell of hot cooked pizza with a bit overpowering scent of garlic instantly invades my nostrils as the sound of children laughing with the many conversations and talking comes to hearing. But for my surprise, the animatronics were_**on**_ and I see Mr. Fazbear coming to me. "Hello Isabel, I see that you're still in one piece," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Fazbear. But why are they on this early? I thought they only turned on at night," I asked, and then Mr. Fazbear turned to the animatronics on the stage. "I kinda though they should get a second chance to be active in the mornings throughout to the night, Isabel, for being repaired and all," Mr. Fazbear explained. "Besides, you're the one who gave them a change of heart."

I get what he means, I gave them kindness and compassion even though they were killer animatronics deep down. But still, they treated me as their friend than an ordinary night watcher, even though I knew them since I was ten.

My friend went to hang out with Bonnie and started talking up a conversation about guitars. "So, can you give me more details about the whistle? I know that when you told me that you come to wherever I am when I'm in trouble," I said as we talked while currently sitting on the stage. "Well it was made by Golden Freddy's magic. But whenever you blow into it, the whistle gives me some kind of signal or notification to my head that you need me or in danger. After when the signal is transmitted, the whistle's magic teleports me to wherever you are," Freddy said.

"Then how would you get back to the Pizzaeria?" I asked. Freddy's eyes widened like that was the only thing he didn't even realize worrying about. "You didn't even think of that, did you?" I ask and he shook his head. He sighs in disappointment as he face palms himself, "no, I didn't realize that until just now. If you didn't, then I probably might have been stuck in an awkward moment in time with you," Freddy said. I chuckle in amusement. "Also I'm guessing I can't blow the whistle in public places," I say, holding it between my pointer finger and thumb.

"No, not unless you're in deep trouble. As in having a gun to your head and/or knife to your throat, but yes, do not blow it in public places if you want to see me. I don't want people thinking why the heck Freddy Fazbear is in place location and address here," Freddy said. "Alright, use it in public places when I'm in deep death trouble or alone," I said.

"Good, tonight we'll get the whistle edited so then I'll be able to teleport back here," Freddy said. "And just to let you know, the whistle won't work if I'm in the same location or room you are in." I smile at the animatronic, but Freddy leans over and kisses my forehead. "Thank you," I say as my face burns red. "You're welcome, my Little Bell," Freddy said, and then saw his eyes switch to its creepy mode then back to normal.

"You shouldn't do that when they're people around," I whispered to Freddy before chuckling. Freddy smiles before leaning towards one of my ears, "not killing you was one of the greatest choices I've made," he whispers. "Why's that? Is it because you get to move in the day now?" I asked and Freddy nodded. "We used to move around until 1987, and then we were forced in a standstill every day until night came. And that lasted for almost twenty eight years," Freddy said, "for during those long twenty eight years, I called it the Great Animatronic Depression. But now finally it came to an end, because thanks to you and myself, we no longer get to live in infamy but only in immunity."

I smile at the robot animatronic. "Thank you, Freddy," I say before hugging him. "You're welcome, Isabel," Freddy says as he hugs back.

After a few months of collecting paychecks and turning them into the bank for cash, a new Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was built so then the old one could be remodeled and renewed. But the new one was more amazing than the old one, and a lot roomier. I even gave Mr. Fazbear half of my paychecks because he's getting newer animatronics. I came in on the Grand Opening day of the newer restraunt, and my friends were on the stage singing their songs.

I smile and wave at Freddy, he saw and gave me a wink for a response back. Then I began to explore the place and found the newer Office. It was even roomier than the last one, and was more of a room with the mechanic doors than a claustrophobic box. On the desk was a gift basket with chocolates and goodies I like, also there was a note that said; To; My Little Bell, love Freddy. During the reconstruction, Freddy and I got to know each other more than ever before. Now our love relationship was stronger than ever.

Tears ran down my eyes as I hold a Freddy stuffed animal in my arms, it didn't have Freddy's features but it was dressed like him. Then I gave its lips a kiss, wishing it was the real Freddy. "I love you, I love you, I love you," I whispered to myself. The plush's fur was really soft to the touch, and felt like brand new. Finally I calm down and placed the Freddy Bear into the basket before I go exploring again and found a room called "The Toy Store." It looked like the usual prize counters that we normally see in Chuck. E. Cheese, Mr. Gatti's, Copper Caboose, and Main Event. But this time it's a room, also there was a stage and three animatronics that look like Freddy, Chica and Bonnie walking around and talking to the kids.

"Hi there," a whispery robot guy voice said, and then I looked around until I saw a puppet without its strings, hiding in a small present box on top of a huge one. It was black and white; also its face was white as well but nearly looked like the Comedy face from theater and plays. It had pinkish red circles on the cheeks with two thick purple lines going from its bottom eyelids to the bottom of its face. Finally, his lips were red almost as if it was wearing lipstick.

"Hi," I said back. "Who are you?" The size of the puppet was a bit bigger than a Barbie doll, almost the size of a La–La–Loopsy or taller. "I'm the Marionette, who are you?" the puppet asks. "Isabel, my name is Isabel. You can call me Izzy or–" I introduce myself.

"–Little Bell," the puppet and I said at the same time. Then I cocked my head to the side, "how do you know the nickname Freddy gives me?" I then ask, and the Marionette chuckles. "Freddy told us, he's always talking about you," the puppet says. I roll my eyes. "Figures," I say, and then I turned to the new Freddy. "So who are the other new animatronics?" Marionette saw who I was looking at.

"That's Toy Freddy whom you're looking at," Marionette says. This "Toy Freddy" had the top hat and bow tie just like my boyfriend, but he had these red circles on his cheeks (somehow I like to call them rosies) and his fur is a lighter shade of brown. "The new Chica is Toy Chica," the Marionette pointed to. I look over in his direction, Toy Chica had the circles too with blue eyes instead of magenta, and her bib says "Let's Party", wearing something pink covering her bottom while holding a fake cupcake on a plate that has a candle in it with eyes. "And the last one is Toy Bonnie," the Marionette said, pointing to him.

Toy Bonnie had the circles as well, his fur color is blue instead of lavender and his eye color is green, not maroon. Mostly he looks like a girl instead of a boy. "Is there a Toy Foxy?" I asked, and the Marionette chuckled. "Yes, but the Toy Foxy is a _she_ and her name is Mangle," the Marionette explained.

Then I turned to the puppet and we look at each other eye to eye. "Where is she?" I asked him. "Mangle stays with Foxy most of the time here, but if you want to know where she is, look up," the Marionette said before pointing to the ceiling.

I look up and saw Mangle. Unlike the original Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that contributed to the original Foxy's pirate theme have both been removed. Like Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy. Mangle bears a resemblance to a ventriloquist dummy. Mangle has circles on her cheeks as well as her Toy friends do, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on her elongated snout, giving it a feminine appearance. She also has long eyelashes, and her teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to her bent chassis, and her eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. She also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears Mangle's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail–polish on the 'hand' and 'foot'. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, it seems, almost to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. She appears to be the only toy animatronic in a worse state. Her costume head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen attached to a neck–like limb near it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and she appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of her body.

"Hi," she said before dropping down to the empty gap space between me and the Marionette, landing on all fours. "Oh my God, who did this to you?" I asked. And never in my life have I ever seen an animatronic in the worst condition possible. "Children can't keep their hands off of me, some of the workers used to fix me until they decided to leave me like this," Mangle said sadly, "but I do like the ability to walk on ceilings."

I smile at her. "So you like being in this condition?" I asked, and happily she nods. "Of course I do! I like being in this condition because I have spider like abilities, also I have my own way of scaring the night watcher," Mangle said before chuckling. "That's nice, but is there anyone else I should meet?" I asked. "There's B.B, Balloon Boy," Marionette said. Then I turn my head to the black and white puppet, "where is he?" I ask him.

"Behind you," a child's voice said, it sounded like a little boy combined with a robotic one. When I looked behind me, then down.

B.B is a human–like animatronic with a round body, peach–colored skin, large, blue eyes, a brown triangular nose, red–brown hair, and a toothy grin. Like the some of the "Toy" animatronics, he has rosy red, blushed cheeks. He wears a red and blue vertically–striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. In his right hand, he holds a red and yellow striped balloon. And in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!"

"Hi B.B, it's nice to meet you," I said. "My name is Isabel." Then I shook his hand that held the balloon. "Nice to meet you too," B.B said before smiling. I felt someone tap my back, and then I turned and looked behind me to see Freddy. Instantly we hugged each other. "Did you like the gift basket?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes, it was very nice of you," I said. Then a man who worked at the prize counter came out of the back room and saw us both hugging. He smiles at me before going back into the back room to give us privacy and alone time, even though there were animatronics watching us.

(Okay people, this is Part One out of Two of this story. I decided to cut it in half, giving you the Daytime part and not both Daytime and Nighttime. Also I have decided to post one story every _month_. Every story except the Blue–bs, also I saw Lord Kelvin post a mean comment on the seventeenth chapter. Can someone chew him out please? I'm getting sick and tired of his hating reviews.)


End file.
